Bound by Fate
by Cateye78239
Summary: A connection between Miss Parker & Samantha Carter brings both the Pretender universe and the Stargate universe up on it's ears!
1. Prolouge & Chapter 1

**Bound by Fate**

_A Stargate SG-1 Novel_

**By **

**Cateye**

RATING: R

WARNINGS: If for some reason(And there are many) that unbeta material offends you in anyway, please do yourself a favor and read another a story. You'll lose less hair that way. Everything ahead a time is spellchecked,and proofread yet if somehow there are some typos, please excuse them. Oh, and flames WILL be used to light my cauldron!

CATEGORY: S/J-MPJR (Supernatural Romance), AU, Angst, & Action Adventure

SPOILERS: Pretender-IOTH More than I can possibly list for Stargate...

TIME FRAME: Around Season 7 for Stargate, Three years after IOTH for Pretender.

SUMMARY: A connection between Ms. Parker & Samantha Carter brings both the Pretender universe and the Stargate universe up on it's ears.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Author's Note: First of all, I would like to say for the record this story over the last three months this piece has gone through so many changes, and revisements that I can't even begin to tell you. I don't expect to get feedback from you guys but if you wish to send me your thoughts and opinions, I would love to get them. The following piece has been both a labor of love, and a great challenge. It's not easy smashing two fandoms together, but all the same I enjoyed it. This has to be one of the first fan fiction novels that is a double shipper feature. I wanted to do this, and see that it could be done.

And secondly, I just the two couples together. Also you should be warned this is only the beginning! This story is the first of many that make up this series. Enjoy!

* * *

-Props!-

I want to give many props to first to my mom, who has always supported me, and my bro and sister Mandi and Josh, who has given me more love than I can possibly imagine, and I couldn't begin to think what my life would be like without those guys in it. I also I would like to give much props to those great fanfiction writers before me. Those who has made this random and many others what it is today. Dietcokechic, Neuropsych, Kate McKay, Eve8, StargateFan, Janmissa, and many others who bust their butts in front of a computer screen and write these fabulous stories! You know who you are! We fan fiction writers don't get paid to write this stuff, but we do anyway! And we do it not for the money but for the fans out there that silently support us. Thank you.

Now enough with all this gushy stuff and on with the show. Without further ado, I present for your reading pleausre...Bound By Fate!

* * *

- Prologue -

_**Melinda **_

_For the most part, I'm used this. These dreams I have of Jarod. Over the years I stopped pretending (non pun intended) that I don't love him. That I don't want to be in his arms, every moment of everyday. At least this time I know that I can be completely truthful with one person: Myself. Yet this dream, this wonderful crazy dream, felt more than a dream. If felt real. The feel of the black silk dress against my skin, his strong arms around me that instantly brings goosebumps up my spine. Till this day he is still the only man that could do that with just a touch of his fingers on my skin. I felt him lead through a wide corridor, into a room that reminded me of 'The Arabian nights' I used to read as a child. Every color is so vivid, so wonderful that it feels that I'm being eloped into warmth. Royal blues, Dark hunter greens, and passionate reds. There in the center of it all, is a bed like contraption. A large mattress that looks so comfortable, that I could instantly fall asleep on. Yet I have a deep feeling that this bed is not going to be used just for sleeping. Suddenly, he turns me around to face him. And I see this wondrous chocolate brown eyes looking darker than I ever seen them. Passion seems to taken of hold of him. And it's glorious, because I know he wants me. He lowers his head and kisses me slowly, passionately. It's everything that I could ever want in a kiss. It speaks of his feelings, the love that he tried to show and which I denied. _

_I mold my body against him, and he lets lose a feral growl that brings shivers down my spine, the kiss explodes and all I want is him, inside me now. I want him to complete me, for us to be one. And as if he can read my mind, without breaking his kiss, he sweeps me into his arms in one fluid motion, lays me down his taunt body over me. And we finish a dance that long ago should have finished. _

**_Samantha_**

_I loved Jack O'Neil for as long as I remembered. It was one of the few constants in my life since I joined Stargate Command. I love everything about him, his goofy lopsided smile, the way that he can understand children, and that as old as he is, he never releases the inner child. I love his humor, his wicked, sarcastic, cynical, humor. He always knows how to make me smile and laugh. I love the fact that with every passing year, he grows more wonderful, more beautiful in my eyes. I love him inspite, how close off he can be, how he can shut everything out and become the hardass Colonel that half the time makes me want to kick his Irish ass! I love him inspite of his grief, a grief for a child that was lost to him because of accident that God forbid, more parents than shouldn't have to go through. I love him sad, angry, humorous, and childish. I love everything about him. And that's why this dream to me is both sad, and happy. Sad, that it could never be in real life. That I could never feel his lips on mine, his hands on my skin. It's because of the job that I love, that makes me have to sacrifice the right to be with the man that I love. And I'm happy because that even how sad that other fact is, it's the emotion that he makes me feel when he's near. Dream or not. The way the love bubbles through me, at how he's holding me now. How we are intertwined up underneath the bedsheets, after the most passionate, most joyous sessions of making love that I ever thought possible between a man and a woman. He is here with me, holding me. And I even can hear his breath. In and out. In and out. It calms me, and makes me aware that I'm the most luckiest woman on earth...in the universe, even. Damn I wish this was real, instead of some lucid dream that I have to wake from! _

* * *

- Chapter One: What dreams may come -

**_Blue Cove, DE_**

Ms. Parker woke up in a sweat. Her body that normally woke up with a the ever lasting ache that seemed to come with the fact that she decided to become celebant all those years ago... was gone for the first time since Tommy. The dream was felt so real to her that it made her so damn tingley all over the place. She looked at the clock 5:59 am. Great! She woke just before her alarm clock could catch her. She quickly turned off the alarm clock, before it could unsetttled her vast becoming janled nerves.

The dream was beautiful, and extremly imtiame. And so form made her feel that he was somehow with her. She wished that somehow, someway there was a way for them to be together. Yet the Centre kept them apart. He runs, she chase. Three years after she spouted those fateful words, did she began to loath them. It was a never ending curse. For almost going on eight years, she begun the chase that literally changed her life forever. It brought her joys (mainly broots, Debbie, Sydney & Tommy). It also her brought her some incrediable lows, so many infact it was hard to see the good in all that evil that she was so used to.

She tried to not think of Tommy's death. It was a blow to her heart that was always there with her now. The one person in this world who showed her without a doubt that she had the ablity to love, and to be loved in returned. She walked into her bathroom, and decided not to wallow today. She needed all her strength, her willpower today. She needed to draw strength from the fact that she was secertly doing that would make both the man that she loved, and the mother she lost proud, while hiding behind the personna that she three years ago with the help of Jarod and her building friendship. Two and half years ago, it began. With a simple phone call. He called her like always in the middle of the night. Yet this time it was differnet. When she picked up the phone, she was in full 'Ice Queen' mode. All bitch. Yet Instead of taunting her back, he was soft spoken and sincere. And after the hard day of dealing with the politics of the Centre, she began to realize how much she needed a friend. So instead of the usual bickering, she began to talk. Began to melt the reserve, the wall between them. And it was like old times, when she was thirteen years old, and talked for hours.

In the daylight hours, he was her prey. The annoying Lab rat, that seemed to dodge her at every turn. And she was the 'Ice Queen' Huntress. Following every lead he left for her. Going to every place that the light in side him seemed to touch. And only to those, who knew her so well after all these years, felt the differance in her. The slight sift in her personality. Yet to all others she was stilll the same. His friendship, their history together after all these years, was the cataylist of her change.

For the last two years & half years, since she came back from Carthis. After another dreadful bombshell she found from the Centre, she began to finsih her mother's work. God, only knew what made her start to do that. She just had enough of watching the horror around her, the lives destroyed that Centre corporation alone was responsible for. Yet she inteferred (both unknown to the trivumvate and her own team) in the break out of a new empath, Victoria. She with her untapped pretender ablites, seemlessly, almost magicaly, took the litte girl from SL-17, and with the help of Angelo smuggled her to freedom, (and with much late night research sessions) was able to place her & her birth parents with a new idenitity, and a new life far away from the Centre.

Thirteen subjects from both Lyle's and Raines projects began to disappear in the span of three years. And no one knew who this person nicknamed ' the phantom' was. No one supected her. Everytime she had some very full proof alibie. And besides, who would ever suspect that Ms. Parker, the woman who was indeed on the outside her father's daughter, was very much inside not even close.

-- ---- ---

**_Colorado Springs, CO_**

Sam awoke quickly in her on base quarters, and unlike Melinda, she didn't have time to go examine her dream closely. She had to get to premission briefing that was of course at 0700. / Great t his exactly what I need./ She quickly put on a fresh set of BDU's, her standard combat boots, and ran out her quarters. Fortunaley, after the elevator ride, that in her opinion was too damn slow she was only eight minutes late for the briefing.

All eyes were on her, when she entered the briefing room. Carter was hardly ever late. So it was very unlike her to show up even five minutes late to a briefing. She was always the first person here. Always the first person with a smile for Jack as he entered the room, barely on time. It was their ritual. A shared look and smile, the first thing in the moring. In their own way it was their form of a good morining kiss. You know the one you give the perosn that you're with before you head off to work. It was one of the weird little things that only them shared.

"Nice of you to join us, Carter." said Jack. Sam at that point, if wasn't for the nawing fact that he was her commanding officer would be rolling her eyes at him, but luckliy she reframed from doing this. Actually Sam could be called an expert on the subject, of holding back impluses. It was one of the many reasons she has gotten so high up in the command. She could bluff with the best of them. And today was no different.

"Sorry Sir." she said as she took a seat in the black leather chair.

"It's okay, Major. We were just beginning anway. Dr. Jackson please contintue." interuppted Hammond before Jack could stick his foot any further in his mouth.

Daniel began his usual fast paced talk about the findings of SG-12 on PX2-741 or Belios as the natives called it. The inhabiants were friendly, yet their weren't techonically advanced. The civilazation itself was a pre christian medevil society that Daniel of course found fansincating. It was the first real show of ancient celtic paganism that Daniel had seen offworld. Yet also there was another reason that SG-1 was being called to check this place out throughly...the ground was rich with Naquada. And hopefully in the near future, they can maybe have a treaty with these people so they can trade & mine for naquada that will prove invaulable in the long run.

Now normally for Major Samantha Carter phd. this would have her jumping up down. Yet today, she seemed oddly distracted. Her thoughts were not on how many naquada generators that she could make, or a new doohickey that she could power up with those resourses...frankley it wasn't on the new planet period. It was onlJack, and her special dream. The dream that would be in her heart for a long time. God, she wanted that dream to be reality! She didn't want him across the room, sitting there wiith looking at her, as concern dripped over his cognac brown eyes. No she wanted to be in his arms, to feel them around her. And it made her strangely angry with the world, and in the injustice of it all.

"Major Carter!" called the voice of Gen. Hammond that quickly drew her out her thoughts of him.

"Sorry sir, what did you say?"

Gen. Hammond's blue eyes looked over a woman that he knew since she was in diapers. His godchild. And even though after all these years later, when he found himself in the postion of being her superior officer, sometimes, George couldn't truly cut the concern of a godfather to his godchild. For you see she was much his daughter to him, as his own daughters..

His perceptive eyes noticed that she was distracted. And that wasn't like her. Which meant something is wrong. Sam, was always focused, so focused in fact that she it was almost scary how tunnelvision the woman can be when obtaining her objecitve.

"What do you think about the samples that SG-12 brought back." Sam blinked, and then she quickly went into scientist mode. Half the words that were coming out her mouth he did'n't understand, yet like always he seemed to get the jist of what she was saying, unfortuantly...Jack was a totally different matter. You could see how glazed over his eyes were, or the blank stare that told everyone that the lights were on but nobody was home. When Sam was finished, everyone looked to Gen. Hammond for their finial orders.

"Okay People, if that all, then you move out in 0900 hours, dismissed."

SG-1 stood up, each shuffling notes, files, and misguided papers as Teal'c and Daniel headed out of the room Expect for Jack. He hung back so he talk to his 2IC. He needed to figure out what was bothering her. It was his job as her commanding officer to look after the subonrates under him, but he also wanted to tell her that he would be there as a friend. So as she was about to walk out the room, she felt his hand on her shoulder, which brought back more vivid memories than should be apporate at the work place.

She swiftly turned around to meet his eyes. And this time, it was Jack's turn to squirm underneath her azure gaze.

"Sir?"

"Carter are you okay?" his words coming out softer than he meant to. She nervously bit her lip, as to figure out what to say, but all she could get out was the usual...

"Fine, sir."

"Are you sure, Carter... because you seem a little distracted today?" he asked.

Shit! She was hoping against hope that he wouldn't bring it up. She couldn't tell him about the dream. That inself would bring all sorts of emotions that shouldn't be explored at this point in their working relationship. Sam knew that she was going to have to lie to him, yet this man who annoyling sometimes could read her as well as she read him, was going to see right through her.

"Yes, sir. I just had some personal promblems that I have to deal with." There! she didn't completely lie! Yep there are some personal promblems, but he was right dab in the center of them. And she rather be sat on by a horde of Jaffa, then tell him that.

" Um...you know Carter you talk to me about anything..."

" I know, sir. I have to deal with this by myself, but thank you for offering." she interuptted. Her voice was so soft that he almost didn't catch it. His eyes shimmered with emotion that was usually well hidden behind his internal walls. They spoke heart to heart without using words. It one of the many ways that they commicated to each other.And this way was the most cherished.

Jack broke the moment by giving her own of her favorite smiles to see on his face. The goofy one that made him look almost ten years old. The inner child that Jack was almost constantly speaking to.

" So Breakfast, Carter?" She just nodded, returning his smile with one of her own that always seemed to take his breath away.

"Sure, if your buying sir."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for those who reviewed this story. And for the 173 people who actually read it. I thank you so much. Also I would love to actually hear what some of you guys think of this story, so feel free to actually push the purple button and review. Once again, thank you._

* * *

- Chapter Two: A little Secret from me to you. -

She was all Ms. Park 'Ice Queen' extra ire, when she walked through the doors of the Centre. She hated to even come to work these days, the place made her very skin crawl. She walked through the corridors of the Centre with a queenly grace. Everyone as usual scrambled out her way as she made way to her office. She entered her very posh office that was decorated in harsh black and whites. She put way her jacket, and briefcase and took a seat for another long day of hunting who was her best friend in this world. She gave a bitter laugh at the irony of work here in 'hell'. The world had a sick sense of humor, which she was all so obvious to her.

She looked through her mail, and began to sip the coffee that her assistant left on her desk five minutes earlier before her arrival. She a took a quick look at the reports that were in her inbox and took a sip of the blessed brew. As drank more and more, she began draw in more and more strength that she needed to continue here unperturbed. She shook her head at Broot's report on the latest clue's to the labrat's latest lair. Of course, she would be mostly likely days behind him as usual. '_He's probably somewhere else, saving the day as usual.' _She smiled at the thought. Her own personal hero. He, along with her mother became her role models in her clandestine work. A place to aspire to. Of course she would never say anything to him, because frankly he had a big head as it is.

Suddenly, A feeling came over her--like a cold hand touching her spine cord, she began to feel a ribbon of emotions pass through her. It always happened that way, it would come out nowhere, but she secretly knew that these emotions...wasn't from her. For as long as she remembered, she always felt a connection, a link to someone in this world. She could never explain it, not even to Jarod. Yet it was always there. Her little secret. It was always comforting to her. Sometimes she would hear thoughts. Snippets of thoughts filled with the things that she could relate too. Fear of loss, grief, and hope. It was always her comfort, always there. Even before she came face to face with Jarod, it was her only safe place. The knowledge, the deep seeded knowledge that she wasn't alone. Not completely. And she also knew without question , that someone felt her feelings, felt her comfort. Felt her soul. It wasn't sexual...never was, never will be, but instead, It was a deep sisterly/brotherly love that she longed for, but never received. And Ms. Parker return those feelings of comfort, of that love. How could you not love something that never faltered, never left, always comforting, passing secrets among a wavelength that was only privy to two minds?

And even after all these years, when she hated Jarod so magically, that connection, when she felt that she was truly alone, when the feeling of being trapped, so ever crawled up her spine and made her scream. When she could not hear the inner sense...the voices she didn't know or the serene voice of her late mother, instead was the link. The same link that was ever present in her life. And what came with that link was a feeling of love, and comforting thoughts that told her to hold on a little more. She never told a told a living soul about this gift that she acquired, not even Jarod—Her best friend.

A knock took her out of the connection, and once more into reality. She looked up and saw Broots timidly walked into her domain. She smiled inwardly at her friend. As much as she knew that he had a crush on her, she also knew that she thought of him like the little brother of her world. She may be mean, but she would protect him from others who like to crush his spirit underneath their feet.

"Ms...Ms.Parker. I found something."

" What is it Broots, is about Jarod?" she said in her usual cold impatient voice.

"Yes, I can't believe it!" he said

"Broots, spill it." she shouted in her most imperial voice. Her techie cautiously made his way over to her desk, and drop a vanilla file folder in front of her. She quickly snatched it up, and ruffled through the papers. She almost dropped the file when she came across project proposal to the triumvirate. That was dated four years ago. As she read her anger, grew and grew in fiery storm of out rage. This was about her...they proposed to use her ovum along with Jarrod's to create a super pretender! She felt sick at the very thought. Another way that can both exploited her and Jarod.

"What does this all mean, Broots."

" It means, that project was a success."

"What!

How can that be? She would remember if someone took her ovum's right? She inwardly cringed at her own stupidity. It could been any time over the first five years of her chase with Jarod, or even before that...

"Ms. Parker, Master Parker well he's..."

"What about him?" she said impatiently.

"Um...er...M.. Ms. Parker he's your son." The shock went through her as quick as lighting. Her normal vibrant face, was now a mask of ghostly white. Her eyes shimmering with unshed tears, tears she would never let them see. She instantly thought back to the night that he was born. She remembered how hard the labor was on Bridgette, and even though she hated the woman because of her hand in Thomas's death...she couldn't or wouldn't let that fact alone determine the existence of innocent baby. A baby that was another pawn of the Centre. Her child that she delivered into the hands of her father. A father that strangely wasn't even moved by the birth of his own son. A father that wasn't the father of the child she gave to him. He wasn't even **_her_** father, for god's sakes! Ms. Parker could shake her head in disgust. She gave her & Jarrod's child to his worse enemy. And she felt sick inside at the thought.

"My son?" she said looking blankly at the folder. And for a brief second Broots wanted to comfort this woman, but knew that she would not willing seek any from him nor Sydney.

"Y...Y..Yes I'm sorry." he replied in almost a whisper. Yet she didn't respond, she just looked the folder. Her eyes holding back tears, her face the picture of grief. He knew without even asking her that she wanted to be left alone, but he was hesitant to leave her like this.

"Broots, don't you have some work to do?" she said her blue boring into her. Telling him that indeed she wanted to be left alone. So he instead of speaking, he nodded and without a second glance he did an 'about face' and headed to the SIM lab.

She looked into space. Trying to comprehend the news that shocked her to her very core, and then she felt that cold hand down her spine, and instead of giving comfort to her silent partner in her life...she was received with waves of love and compassion. Then to cement that, she heard her mother's comforting voice telling her that it wasn't too late for him. Like it wasn't too late for her. And in that moment she knew that she had the strength to cut lose her child from the ravages of the wolves that is the Centre.

She would save her child or like her mother...die trying.

* * *

At the same time, Sam felt the same cold fingers down her spinal cord, and knew that something was wrong. She felt fear, hate, and anger. The anger was the most intensely she felt. Even more so than Jolinar's anger, who was now long past on. As with the case with Ms. Parker, she always felt a connection. A link with a unseen person. She had felt that since she was old enough to remember. At times she would sit up at night, and feel the ribbons of comfort and love. A love she always remembered having. Since the very beginning. A love between siblings and friends. The person that she was eternally linked with was now a bent up ball of rage, underneath a hear wrenching grief. Similar but different than she felt 25 yrs ago, three days before her own mother died in a car accident. Sam closed her eyes, as she sat on around the fire offworld with her teammates, while they ate dinner. She sent back comforting love, undefinable message to hold on. The same message that was sent to her when she felt the both the grief of her mother, and the lost of Jolinar. Hold on.

She opened her eyes, and looked around the fire that they built along with their camp that was at the edge of the very small village on Belios. The last couple days had been fun. It was the first time in along time they didn't have to worry about constantly covering their sixes on a planet. Today she had collected another round of soil samples, while Daniel had a ball hanging with the people here. Jack played with the childern in between permenter sweeps, while Teal guarded her when he wasn't helping Jack with permenter sweeps . for the most part she noticed Teal'c's eyes upon her all day. It was the first time that she actually sent anything back telepathically around anyone else. It was usually a private thing. Yet tonight, she felt the need to just blow away her unwritten rules, and give this person who she was linked to all her love and comfort. The peculiar thing that always made her mind wonder about this deep secret that she kept inside her heart, was the fact that not even space or light years apart from this particular link never severed the link. It was universal, she figured that part out after her first trip to Abdoys seven years ago.

Her inner musings were disturbed by assignments of night watches. Daniel was first, then Teal'c, Sam & finally Jack, who always got the last watch.

Once again Teal'c looked upon his friend, Major Carter, as she headed in the tent that she shared with Daniel. He began to realized that Something wasn't completely right with his friend. He could sense it. She was more distracted than he ever seen her for the last several days. Like just now, when she was sitting by the fire, her eyes closed, her posture was almost similar to him, when he attempted to do kel-nor-reem. For as long as he known her, he always felt that she was holding a little part of herself back. It was nothing to do with her friendship with him or their teammates. It was just a small obscure part.

And now, he felt that something was wrong, yet he couldn't pressure her to talk to him. That would only be bring up her defenses. He would let her know that he will always be there for her if she needed a shoulder to lean on. For now he would let her come to him or the others in her own time. This, Teal'c decided was the best way.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I'm soo sorry about the late update. I was detoured by a very painful tooth ache all week. All I can say is Ouch! Anyway to make up for it you get two chapters this week. So enjoy! _**

* * *

**- Chapter Three : The great Caper! -**

The Next couple weeks passed quickly for Ms. Parker as she went across country looking for her ever elusive prey, Jarod. And fortunately neither she or the sweepers caught up with him. He was once again two steps a head of her. In the old days she would be frustrated, and now she only acted the part that fate chose her to play. While at night 'The phantom' was up to her old tricks, again. She researched the layout dilgently, prepared video loops for the security cameras, and unconscionably SIMed the plan intill she was quite sure that she would work perfectly. Yet she still had doubts, and she still wasn't completely cocky about this. She had so much to lose. Not only if caught she could lose her life or worse, but son would suffer the same fate Timmy (aka Angelo) did. And that thought scared to her very core. She prepared for her escape. She would disappear first, and then she would after a couple weeks, she would remove Broots, and Debbie from the folds, then Sydney (along with Michelle & Nicholas) and Angelo. She would get them out, before the end came. They would be the only ones to come out this war unscaved. She knew it was time to go. A year before, she slowly and gradually (so not to catch attention from the Centre) moved every of valuable item out of her house to a secure location.

This was the hardest thing that she had to do, was to send a last encrypted email to Jarod. To say goodbye. She hadn't told him about Oliver As much as she wanted to, she knew she had to cut all ties from the Centre, if they were to survive. And unfortunately that included him. So when he called her two days before her last caper as the phantom was about to go down, she with great willpower, kept all the emotion out voice, and only thanks to her inner sense and the link who gave their support and comfort, gave her the strength to say goodbye, without the pretender's notice. After the call she cried for everything that she was about to gain, and for everything (including her family) that she was about to lose. She knew it was the right thing to do, but it didn't mean she have to like it.

**XOXO**

Sunday night came once again, and it was time to she put the Ms. Parker persona away. And to don on the familiar face phantom. She dressed in a black turtle neck, black stretch pants, low heeled knee boots that went over the stretch pants, leather gloves, and the ever patent ski mask. She crawled the ventilation shafts for what felt like an hour, but it was only in fact twenty minutes, when she felt a pair of eyes on her she turned to her left was met by the green-hazel eyes of Angelo. Without speaking they moved through the shafts, and soon there were over SL-18. The place that they kept Master Parker, since the raids started from the phantom. The Centre relocated most of what they deemed their top classified projects to the sub levels, which had the most security in the whole building.

Ms. Parker shook herself out her reverie, and nodded to Angelo that she was ready, as he carefully unscrewed the vent. Ms. Parker was first to jump down, followed by Angelo. They looked around carefully and spotted him asleep in a little metal cot that instantly clinched at her heart. Master Parker looked up towards her, and his little mouth turned up into a bright smile. Ms. Parker took a deep breath as she crept quickly, and sielntly to the cot. Then she took her son in her hands, and look to Angelo as he just nodded and waved to her. He knew. The empath knew, that this was the last appearance of the phantom, and the last night Ms. Parker would ever show her face in the Centre ever again.

**XOXO**

Parker quickly climbed up the shaft, with her four year old son in tow. The little boy abnormally quiet & still for some one of his age. As they climbed through the maze of the Centre that she gotten to know so well over the years, and when after a short while she finally got to the place with shafts ended, and the moon light shimmed between the vent face, she looked over to the little person that had his small hand in hers. In her little bag, took out a small canister, and her screw driver. She with her lithe hands, unscrewed the vent face, and threw down a substance that disturbed the sensors enough that get out without the whole Centre knowing. She quickly crept to the car park, dodging and disabling more security cameras as she went. She took off her ski mask, when she got to her Jag, she squatted down to the little boy's level who surprisingly didn't looked the least scared or confused like a normally a boy his age would be in this situation.

"Oliver ?" she said looking into her son's eyes.

He nodded to her, as he climbed into her arms.

"I'm going to take you away, Tokay. But you have to hide in the backseat, and be very quiet. Do you understand?" she said softly. His little head nodded again in the affirmative.

She quickly put him in the backseat as she got into the front seat, quickly took out her bag that she hid underneath the passager seat. Briskly but on her work clothes from today, brushed her hair back into it's usual pristine state, and started the car out of the parking spot in the garage. She drove out the Centre, pass the guards looking her usual Ice Queen self, as Oliver did as he was told and hid in the backseat, so no one could see him. She drove all the way out of Blue Cove, changed cars, hair color, and identitys for both her and her son, in Dover and drove as far as humanly as possible and a far as possible away from the clutches of the Centre.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four : Hello and Goodbye -**

Jarod had been in the Bronx, finishing a pretend that evolved a doctor of a free clinic selling babies that he pronounced dead to low income families that in truth was actually being sold to wealthy people on the black market... when he got the email. It was so unexpected, so out of left field. He had talked to her a couple nights ago, and she sounded fine. So what was this? What's happening. He read it again and he almost cringed as the words sinked into his genus brain:

_Dear Jarod,_

_I wanted to tell you before you heard from Sydney or Broots...I think you at least deserve to hear it from me. I'm leaving-- disappearing. I have to, and it's time. Jarod, these last two and half years since we became friends again were the best years of my life. And I will never forget you. I'm so sorry, Jarod, but I can't tell you why I'm finally leaving. or where I'm going, but please know that I love you. I have always loved you. And I love you enough to let you go. After all that the Centre put you through, you deserve happiness. You deserve the life, and the family you always craved. And as much as I want to be with you, I can't. Do me a favor, Jarod? Find some nice girl to settle down with, and have some kids. That will make me happy. By now Sydney and Broots probably noticed that I'm gone. Don't search for me, just love me enough to let me go._

_Goodbye,_

_M._

He felt the tears that had been building up with each word spill down his handsome face. How could she leave him behind? How could he not hear her voice again. Or see her beautiful face again? The thought left him empty inside. It couldn't be true. This had to be some kind of joke, right? Some sick, practical joke.---She couldn't be gone!

Jarod quickly grabbed his cell phone, activated the phone scrambler, and pushed the speed dial that instantly connected him to his mentor.

"This is Sydney." the older man answered with his usual calm voice.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, Jarod." He didn't even pretend to not understand who 'she' was. The younger man could hear the now evident sadness and worry laced in with his light French accent.

" What do you mean that you don't know? What happened? Please tell me I have to know, Sydney." he uncharacteristically begged.

" Last night Master Parker was abducted from one the sub levels."

"What, do you mean it was another strike by the phantom?"

"How did you know about that?" Jarrod's mentor asked Incredulously. Although they were rumors running rapid about this vigilantes, any true information was deemed the highest classification.

"Angelo."

Why should he be surprised? Angelo, for some one who basically has the mind of a child, but has the intelligence and cunning to get into almost anything that Centre can hide.

"Yes, it was. Raines and Lyle are highly upset at the moment." Sydney said with trace of amusement lingering in his voice.

" Good for him. So what does the Phantom's newest conquest over the Centre, has anything to do with Ms. Parker?"

"Because Jarod, they suspect that Ms. Parker is the Phantom. And the strange part about it is...that I have to agree with them this time." he said slowly.

"What! Ms. Parker is a lot of things, but she would never..."

"Never what? Over the last two or three years I've seen the change. She's not the same person that walked into her father's office eight years ago. And besides, it's completely understandable that she would do such a thing when it came to Master Parker. "

Jarod was confused. Okay, she was close to Master Parker. She was the only person who would show any interest in the child, but why would she abduct him? Last time she checked, she was still under the Centre's thumb. Not voluntarily, but still why would she risk everything to kidnap her brother? Yet what about what Sydney just said. She has changed these past few years. Their late night phones calls, and the email he received today was an example. Jarod still had the burning question of Why? If she was the phantom, why wouldn't she tell him? Why wouldn't she come to him for help?

"Jarod? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, Sydney, I'm still here, but why would she take him Sydney? Why would she wait to till now to take him?"

" You should know that answer, Jarod."

"Sydney, what are you talking about!" Why was this conversation becoming more confusing by the second. And why wasn't he giving him straight answers. He inwardly cringed at the irony. It was usually the other way around for him. He would give the cryptic answers.

"She didn't tell you?" gasped Sydney in shock.

"Tell me what!"

"Master Parker is not her brother as she previously thought, Jarod. Master Parker is her son. Ms. Parker's and Yours."

Lyle and Raines were in seriously in trouble. It seemed like their lives were falling around them like dominoes. And what they didn't know then is that Ms. Parker had acutely engineered their slow and painful demise. They knew that if they didn't get Ms. Parker and her son back that their lives would soon become expendable. Another murder in the line of murders that Centre would never be punished for. For the last week or so, the Centre has been in a relative tale spin. Sydney and Broots were being investigated for any suspension of aiding Ms. Parker with extracurricular act ivies. Lyle couldn't believe it. He was shocked that Ms. Parker got one over him. His sister that couldn't even catch one lab rat! Yet even that came under suspension now. Was she secretly helping him all along? Was she Giving him inside information? He just shrugged. Who knew what the truth behind it was?

He looked at the folder on his desk, and griminced. The new pretender project. What a waste! A complete and utter waste. All the money time and effort, might as well be for nothing if they didn't retrieve him. Master Parker for the last four years was being groomed for the New Pretender project, in light of Jarrod's long absence. And now even that has slipped between their fingers.

So later, when Lyle was summoned that Friday afternoon to Raines office. On the outside he was calm and confident as ever. Yet on the inside he was pent up ball of frustration and fear. He wasn't surprised to be called once again to Raines office. The man was as desperate as he was at this point. Lyle strolled passed Raine's sectary, and through the huge double doors of the chairman's office, and found himself face to face to the ghoul himself. _Oh joy_.

" Mr. Lyle...any...news...on...Ms. Parker...and...her...son." he rasped through his breathing tube.

Lyle physically gulped. He didn't like this feeling of being completely helpless. Ms. Parker, turned out to be as elusive as Jarod. When the woman disappears, she does just that-- disappears. Like off the face of the earth!

" No, there was no trace of her, since we found her car abandoned in Dover."

The older man's eyes seemed to burn with anger at Lyle's incompetence. His pale skin literally turning red as his anger grew. He knew as well as Lyle that if he didn't find both Parkers that their lives will pay the forfeit.

" Find...them...now!" he ordered. Lyle nodded his head and without a another word he whirled around and marched out of Raine's office. The farther he got away from Raines, the better he would feel.

Sam was glad that she had a nice month long holiday coming to her after the follow up briefing after her return from Belios. SG-1 had been specular busy this past few months. From fighting Anubus's super soldiers, Daniel's detour in Honduras, and other nasty missions that they have been subjected two. Then add the link, and the weird emotions she's been getting lately...and the result was a very edgy Major Samantha Carter. General

Hammond finally realized that his best team was well on their way from being burnt out. And he needed them fresh and bushy tailed encase another world ending event happened. So with the support of Colonel O'Neil, Gen. Hammond gave them a month's leave, after another _stimulating_ debriefing. Once again, (thanks to SG-1) Earth was already on their way of negotiating a treaty with the fair people of Belios.

After the debriefing, Sam quickly said good bye to her fellow teammates and friends Then scurried to her lab, to shut down her experiments she had running, distributing any other work that she wasn't going to take home with her (of course, didn't not completely work when she was holiday. She hadn't completely lost her mind!) to her associates and lab assistants. Sam was just about to leave when she was cornered by the star of her nighttime fantasizes--Jack.

"Hey Carter, you _sure_ are in the hurry to get out here." he stated.

"Yes sir, I am." she replied non chantey.

"Hot date, Carter?" he asked as his curiosity's was peaked by her sudden urgency to leave base, when it usually took the jaws of life to remove her from her lab. And at that point, Sam had a delicious idea. He was always getting one up on her...

"Sorta sir."

She what! Jack suddenly felt the green eyed monster take hold of him. And as much as he had...feelings for her. He shouldn't be surprised that some lucky bastard got her attention. / I mean, we aren't dating...it's against regs and all but still.../

"Are you okay, sir?" she asked as the twinkle in eyes was replaced with something else.

" So anybody I know."

"Um...er...no not really, sir."

"Oh, well I better get going. I'm going up to my cabin for a couple of weeks. I was going to ask if you come up with me, but you have other plans..." Okay now she felt bad for lying, but she _had _to get him back for last week's practical joke he did on her! Itching powder in her BDU"s . C'mon!

"Sir...er...um... I lied. Look! I really don't have date. Not if you don't count the one my bike."

His eyes crinkled in confusion. /Why did she lie/

" I was just playing around with you, sir. And besides you deserve it for the itching powder. "

" Carter..."

"Yes sir?" She asked as she grabbed her brief case, and headed to the locker room to change.

"You're evil."

"Thank you sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. They meant a lot to me. Especially Cocogirl. Thank you so much. I just also found out through the wonder that is my stat page that Teri BBF on her C2 page. And for a writer as such as her to include me...well it's a great honor. Anyway, the next installement will be posted next week. Enjoy!_**

* * *

-Chapter Five: A road trip and a holiday -

For the first time in Melinda Russell's life, she felt freedom. True freedom. No one dictating where she was doing or who she spoke to or even how she looked, nor how she behaved. She was simply free to be her. And it felt glorious! Since Dover, she drove through Washington, DC and took in the sights. She went to Lincoln Memorial, and the Capital building. Oliver in the middle of the tour of the Capital building, coped his first temper tantrum. Which they got dirty looks from the tour guide from.

Melinda, who was used to dealing with inefficient idiots, gave the tour guide a cold look that cold put a chill in fear in the coldest of hearts. A look that to the stupid little man that he exactly who he was missing with. And it certainly wasn't any ordinary mother. And that effect squelch any other dirty looks from the tour guide.

Next, they walked the streets of DC. And they played on a real play ground which was a first experience with Olive. The mother and son played on swings, and the jungle gym. It made her feel as though she was five years old again. They ate junk food, and was conned by a very smart four year old into watching Barney, which she will never admit to in a million years. Then they drove to through New York, and they had a picnic in central park. And shopped for brand new clothes in the village. They ate New York's famous hot dogs. Some of which, ended up spilling on the her and the the poor hot dog vendor, who just shrugged it off. He explained that it was nothing new when you're the father of small kids. Which got a small chuckle out of the normal frigid Melinda Parker.

And as the time went on She felt like she was leaving Ms. Parker behind. Oh she still had her temper, (the incident at the Capital building was prime example). She long ago accepted the fact that her temper was always going to be apart of her.

Mel shaked off her inner musings, and looked into the rear view mirror as they passed the Virginia state line. She couldn't believe how much younger she looked, now with her sun kissed brown hair, and the minimal makeup she wore. She didn't have time any more to be too glamorous. Oliver, and life on the run kept her pretty busy. They looking for her. And was hard to be always looking over your shoulder. Never staying in one play long enough. At times she would wonder how Jarod did it over the years, and still kept his sanity. _'Only God Knows."_

She looked back at her sleeping son in the car seat. The dark haired boy head dropped to one side. She couldn't help but chuckle how since they left the Centre, two weeks ago the little boy was happier than she had ever seen him. How vibrant he was, and how kind he was. Every little minute with him, was a precious gift that was more precious than gold. He reminded her so much of his father at times that it hurt, but what surprised Melinda the most was how easily it was to be around the little boy, even when he had the occasional temper tantrum ( that further proved that he was indeed his mother's son). Oliver was very smart and well spoken for a four year old. He spoke words that were for the most were far too complicated for someone who wasn't even pre-k yet. It just confirmed that he would later reeked the benefits of having both Jarrod's and Sher's DNA. benfits that came with a terrible price that she hoped that she could be strong enough to protect her child from.

She couldn't help but smile more, when in his presence. Oliver, like his father had the conspicuous ability to wrap himself around her heart. And she loved him so much now, that it hurt. Oliver was always an affectionate boy, even with his Centre up bringing. He was always quick to give a person a hug or kiss. Yet even sometimes he was painfully shy, depending on the person he was around. He had a heart as big as his fathers. Painfully so. A lot of things that her son did reminded her of Jarod. And it was a constant pain, ache in her chest. Yet another constant comfort was the connection, the affinity to their love for one another that she was constantly with her.

Another small comfort was the mental link that she shared. It was sometimes so very hard to be a single mother, and to not have Jarod by her side was slowly killing her, but the link was ever constantly giving her the love and strength to continue on. And in return, she sent the link her gratitude and joy and return got a mixture of love and laughter. Every time she would feel the link, it would make her day a little bit better.

Melinda, looked at the clock on the dashboard, and grimaced. It was almost midnight. It was a more than a little pass the little tike's bed time. He needed to be in bed, and so did she. So as she passed the town of Gavinton ( which was several miles outside of Richmond), they stopped at the Tate Inn at the very edge of town.

Melinda still didn't know exactly hers and Oliver's destination. The only thing she knew that wanted to be as far away from Blue Cove and the memories it held their, as possible. Even now two weeks later, she **_still_** didn't know where she was going. Yet for the first time in her life, she wasn't going to plan anything. She was just going to follow where fate led her and her little boy. And for now that was enough for her.

Major Doctor Samantha Carter began to realize after the third day of her vacation, why she never took vacations. Outside of work, she didn't have any other close friends. It was always too much of an hassle, and a pain in the ass to continually lie to friends or boyfriends for that matter. She for the lack of a better word to define it, she had a secret identity. On the outside looking in, She had her normal life, far away from parasitic Gouald, she was just scientist. A great scientist, and a solider. And for the better part didn't do too much combat in the field. For which her unknowing brother, Mark, was grateful.

Yet in the small realm of her job, she was part of the greatest team assembled in the SGC, and consequently the first. She was part of SG-1. Who were not only her friends, her colleagues, but her family. The people that supported her, encouraged her, made her laugh when all she wanted to do was cry for days. The people who held her together when the bad days came. Teal'c, Daniel, and especially the Colonel held a part of her. And visa versa. It was what made them an extraordinary team. In the realm that she came from, she was admired, trusted, revered for her brain, and because she was damn good solider to boot.

However at home, she was a little bit lost without her family. The toneless that came with an empty house. It didn't held any laughter, or love, but especially she didn't have the joy of knowing that there was someone she could come home to, that would be waiting for her. And it never will be. It was enough to bring her to tears, but instead she did what she always did, when the facts of her pathiec social life came into focus for her. She worked, and cleaned. Tried to kept her self busy, but was met with the humongous silence of her home. And this time she couldn't escape in the company of good friends, or go back to work. Colonel O'Neil banned her from the base for the entire month! He wanted her to 'enjoy her vacation'. Bah! Teal' and Daniel were offworld at the moment. Teal'c was home, visiting Ry'ac, while Daniel was on a dig with SG-9 that he was hoping to go to. The Colonel went where he always went on his vacations--the elusive cabin. So she was left alone, channel surfing, in her quiet house. Her boring and quiet house. Then suddenly a idea popped in her head as she was looking at a documentary on the Hell's angels.

She hadn't been on her bike for a while, not with _her_ ever pressing irresponsibilities. And she could use a change of sceneary...So why not do some traveling on her bike. Make her own adventure? What was stopping her?

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

So that's it! She was going, and nothing was going to stop short of apocalypse was going to stop her! She hurriedly clicked off her television. Grabbed her keys, and headed out to the store to buy supplies, before her brain could talk her out of it. She was going to have the best vacation ever, even if killed her!


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter Six: Finding a way among the pain. - **

_**A/N: I'm sooo sorry about the late update. I have no excuse expect that I was biten with the lazy bug. Most of the chapters up to twenty seven are already prewritten. Believe or not I'm been working on this story off and on for six months! I'll try to update quicker. Oh, I'm going to give you a litle hint. Mel, and Sam are going to be meeting very soon. I'm not telling you guys any thing other than that. Well happy reading and I'll see you next week! **_

**

* * *

**

Jarod was stunned by the news. He couldn't sleep, He couldn't eat. Jarod could only run the information over, and over in his super genius mind. He had a son. A son! And with Ms. Parker of all people! Then he thought about the email he received earlier. Mentally he went over each of her words. She had hide this from him. And that hurt more than he can possibly say, yet he was proud of her. Of what she had done. She turned the tables on the Centre, and he couldn't be more proud. Or be more in love with her.

Jarod, knew for a very long time that he loved this crazy, enigmatic woman. He accepted it. And after Carthis, he thought for a time that he lost her. Then that phone call, changed the rules of the game again. Jarod, once again had her friendship. He had his best friend back. It was almost like when they were childern, and they would stay up all night and talk for hours. It warmed his heart to hear her voice every night. And as crazy as it seems, his love for her grew into something that he couldn't even define in words.

However, now she was gone. She had taken their child, and disappeared. He knew without a fact why she did it. Jarod had the skill, the knowledge to get inside her head. It was what he did. He knew that she was trying to cut ties with everyone with the Centre, but he what didn't expect is that she would cut ties with him. Yet as much he was angry at her for taking his son, and disappearing. He couldn't help the love and pride he felt for. He also couldn't help the heartache of the that hard cold fact that that he knew he could never see her face again. Never here her bold, loud, sensual, laugh again.

And killed him a little each day inside.

The announcement that they were about to land brought him out of his silent musings. After his call to Sydney, he knew he had to get out town, before the sweepers caught on to his position. So here he was, on the way to Dover (the last place she been spotted) then back to Blue Cove. Maybe then he could find a clue to where Ms. Parker was headed. He had to say this was very Ironic. The roles were completely switched. Now the prey, was the hunter.

On the other side of the country, in a little inn in Nappa valley... Sydney looked over his protege's latest lair, and shook his head. The older man had to chuckle at his proteges audacity. Around it was little puppets, labeled with the main players in charge of Jarod's retrieval. He chortled at his own little puppet.

Broots, along with two sweepers, were checking the rest of the hotel room, when the door flew open to reveal a very nervous, very anxious looking Mr. Lyle. Something that he hadn't seen since the whole mess with the Japanese mob several years ago. It warmed Sydney's heart to see that bastard look so disheveled. Lyle deserved everything that he getting, and more. It was justice in it's purest form, and Sydney felt a loud humming of pride at the thought that Ms. Parker at somehow made it so.

"Let me guess, nothing on Jarod. No clue to were the Lab rat has gone to?" the younger man said impatiently.

Sydney shook his head as he manged to hide his growing amusement of the this situation. Yet also those words, brought a series of memories of when Ms. Parker was the one saying them. He felt a familiar ache in his heart. God, he missed her. Everyday since her disappearance he felt the emptiness of the woman he thought as a daughter, but if she was happpy..., then he would be happy for her. She had gotten out, and he was pretty sure she was a lot happier now that she wasn't under the Centre's influence. Ms. Parker was like a daughter to him, and like all fathers wanted one thing for their childern: Their happiness. However, another part knew, that she wouldn't be completely happy intill she and Jarod were together again.

A loud snap brought Sydney out of his musings.

"Sydney, snap out of it! No clue on where your protege is heading next."

"None, whats so over, Mr. Lyle."

The younger man scoffed in disgust. " That's just great." Lyle turned around and strided out the hotel room, slamming the door behind him. For the first time in a long time, Sydney felt like laughing. He may be stuck in the bowls of hell, but least he got to a front row seat to the demise of two men he hated most in this life. Justice was sweet.

Jarod, being the man of many faces, of many disguises and was very good a hiding his pain. He needed to be strong, he needed to be a solid rock. Of all the pretends, and all of the adventures he accured, this was going to be the most important of his life. He was going to find his home. The place he felt safer than any other place in the world. He was going to find Ms. Parker, a person out this solitary world that was home to him.

Another week had passed without hearing her voice. And that very fact a lone was cutting him deep inside. For years he looked at this world alone, reuniting families, finding justice, to only to walk to to the next adventure alone. He made a lot friends along the way, found love and lost it, yet he was found that he himself constantly alone. With no place to call his own. He had found most of his family, although his mother was still missing. He still hadn't found a place where he belong, other than with Ms. Parker. The only one who knew his fears, his heartache and pain like he did.

_'God. Had been eight years since this journey began?' _He could hardly believe that it had been almost ten years since he began his journey into the world. Yet he was still drifting, still bobbing in the sea of faces.

He looked around his surroundings, and sighed. He was here again. Three time in the last two weeks. He couldn't quite stay away. He looked over the furniture covered with white sheets, the mantle that was missing the tell-tell silver picture frames that held pictures of another person that loved Melinda as much as he did. Her mother. He walked through the kitchen, looked out to veranda as he watched the full moon dance in the sky. For a second he imagined that she was out there somewhere with his son, under the same sky, laughing, and living. All perfect expect that he wasn't with them. Where he belonged.

He searched, prodded, prayed and hoped to God that he would find some clue to where they gotten to, but he found it was a lot easier to play the prey than the hunter. He also found out that she was very good at disappearing, leaving no trace. He felt hopelessness take over his heart. Would he never he see his son? Will he never see the woman he loved again? God only knew.

"Jarod Don't give up."

He whirled around. He heard a voice that sounded just like her voice. Maybe he was dreaming again? Maybe he just finally losing it? A soft cool breeze suddenly pass around him, and it instinctively made him shiver.

"Don't give up." he heard the whisper again, faint but ever so clear in his mind.

And suddenly like a bolt of lighting, a soft orb began to form. Bright, and perfectly beautiful. It was small at first, almost the size of a tennis ball before it grew, and grew into a large size ball. Then abruptly, the orb began to take form. Jarod, at first couldn't make out what it was...intilll he came face to face with Mel's azure eyes. yet he instantly knew that it wasn't. Instead of the steel walls that were steady underneath Melinda's eyes, he saw only kindness, only compassion. Emotions that were hidden well under the Ice Queen persona.

It was Cathrine, Melinda's late mother staring back at him. For a brief second he was scared by this encounter. He never came face to face with a ghost before. Mel, was the person that the supernatural happened to.

"Don't give up on her, Jarod. Don't let her runaway on the love that you have between her. Never give up hope, Jarod." said Catherine in her comforting soft voice that brought chills down his spine. Cathrine was always right when it came to the things most important in life. And she was right, he didn't give up on his family so why should he give up on the woman he loved! Jarod all of sudden, felt a new steely determination run through him. He wouldn't give up! He would see her again, like he would see his mother, and his family again. He didn't give up on his family, and he sure in the hell wouldn't give up on her, or his son!

"Never give up on love, Jarod." She repeated. The form began to disappear, shrinking back into nothingness. Yet her words were still with him. And it began to cling to his heart, giving him warmth, and strength to go on. A solitary tear broke free from his eyes that were now shimmering with unshed tears in the moonlight.

"Thank you, Cathrine." he said out loud. Jarod took a deep breath, grabbed his keys, and left.

Though he couldn't see her, or hear her this time. Cathrine smiled at the young man that would be forever joined with her daughter. Personally she couldn't picked any better herself. She gave a soft chuckle.

"You're welcome, Jarod. You're very welcomed."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay so I been slaving away trying move the story forward, fixing the little bugs in it. Right now it's up thirty chapters. Also there's a website for this particular story. The URL is located in my user profile. So go enjoy it. It still needs work, but it's good start. Oh, and for those who think that Sam and Mel are going to meet soon...well I have a couple surprises before that happens. _

_Happy Reading! _

_Cateye. _

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Another Brick in the wall._ **

Blue Cove, DE

Today for most people in the Centre, it was just another day. Another day to work in the bowls of hell. Some deserved this job that never went away, and others were just victims, amongst the countless others in the world. It was and still is a dangerous world to work and live in. Especially for those who knew the truth of what the Centre truly was.

Yet, when Melinda Allison Parker left. She began (what most people who knew the Centre's exploits) a wave that no one saw coming in the slightest. Not even her own team. Who were the closest thing to family she ever had.

Broots and Sydney.

Sydney lost his brother and the precious years with his son Nicholas because of the Centre, while Broots, however, had the life of his daughter threatened off on through out the years. Yet for the grace god, and Jarod's interference...Broots still had his daughter safe and sound. Both Men knew that their time at the Centre was vastly coming to the end. And they knew the moment that the news hit of Ms. Parker's disappearance that it was time to go. It just a matter of time.

The time came on one stormy Sunday night :

Mr. Broots was nervously looking at the window, looking for signs that sweepers were coming, while Debbie slept in her bed upstairs.

For Broots it had been a tough week. Not only was search for Jarod was still in full swing, but now their were hunting his former boss, too. And now he was waiting for the sweepers to do something to both him and Debbie. Great. Just freaking Great--

Suddenly there was a hand over his mouth, and his first instinct was to scream. He tried fighting the strong hand that was covering his mouth, but the person was much too strong for Broots tall skinny frame.

"Broots, I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm not going to release you intill you stop screaming." said the deep masculine voice.

He blinked. okay so maybe this was a sweeper trick, but if this man wanted to kill wouldn't already have? The blind panic was still there, but now he was being hit by a heavy dose of curiousity.

He stopped screaming, and fighting. His limbs went limp. And Broots could hear the man's placid breathing in his ear. And as he thought about it, maybe it was Jarod. He was always there for them when a situations like this arise, but that didn't fit at all. Broots thought back to the man's voice and it was different. More rugged than Jarod's smooth voice.

"Okay, I'm going to let you, but no screaming." ordered the voice. Broots nodded, and he felt the man's hand slip from around his mouth, and his body being propelled free from the stranger's hold. He turned around he saw a tall, muscular man, with dirty blonde hair. He was about three inches taller than Broots himself. And he had a face that could of been easily chiseled from a statue.

"Who are you? And how did you get into my house?"

The man shook his head at Broots. " I don't have time to explain this, but I need you to collect your daughter and pack a few things that you both need. Then we have to leave immediately."

"W...W. Why should I do that?"

" You want out of the Centre?"

" Yes, but--"

" I'm your only way out, curiosity's of Ms. Parker."

" M...Ms. Parker sent you?" asked Broots with wide eyes.

"Yes, but I don't have the time or the luxury to explain it all to you, so please do what I say Mr. Broots."

" Why should I trust you?"

" You shouldn't but either you come with me, or I carry you and you're daughter out. Now Move!" he barked, and Broots couldn't help but flee from the room. The man was right behind him, watching his every move. Either Broots, had to trust this man, or slip into the hold of the Centre with his daughter. He was scared not only for himself, but for the welfare of his daughter. For all he knew could be slipping into a trap, but this man wasn't about to let him out of sight for a minute.

Broots felt a sudden dread crawl over him as he entered his sleeping daughter's room. Either way, this was going to be the end for both father and daughter tonight.

On the other side of town, Dr. Sydney Green got out his car, around eleven that same night. After working late at the Centre. If the week had been hard for Broots, it was double hard for the aging psychiatrist. He hated searching for Jarod, and Ms. Parker. Both to him in his heart where like his own childern. In his soul he had three childern, Ms. Parker, Jarod, and Nicholas. All three he loved, and whom couldn't protect.

He knew that he was part of the problem. He also knew that he did things in the name of science for the wrong reasons. And it will be forever upon his soul. Jacob, tried to change things. Tried to speak out against the wrong doings of the Centre, but the Car accident that left him a vegetable for two decades, which was worse than death in someways. And when his brother died several years ago, he lost part of his soul that day. A part that he could never get back.

He shook himself out his melancholy thoughts as he came up to the front porch, opened the door, and entered the foyer. He sighed to himself at the thought of being back into his empty house, but it was better than being back at the Centre. He instantly thought about the nickname Ms. Parker called the Centre: Hell. And it fit the monstersous corporation perfectly. He shook his head sadly to himself at the thought of her. He hoped that she was happy-

Without warning, a hand went across his mouth. And in that moment he felt a cold panic sweep through him. He closed his eyes. Sydney knew, since the moment that Ms. Parker came up missing that this would happen. They would finally put a end to his ever lasting meddling. He closed his eyes and thought of all the people he loved, and he was about to leave forever...

"Mr. Green?"

Sydney nodded into the man's hand.

"Okay, Mr. Green I'm going to take off my hand, but only if you promise not to scream, okay?"

Sydney nodded again in understanding of the terms. Then suddenly as the hand came across his mouth, it was gone.

Sydney eyes looked around the dimly lit room, and gasped. The man was tall, and lanky. He had bright red hair, and green eyes that he The older man shook his head as he tried to figure out what was going on. Why wasn't he dead? He should be dead right now... Sydney's sharp brain thought about the situation for a moment. This man had ample time for the moment he stepped into the house to grab him and kill him. Something wasn't quite right about this whole debacle. Sydney muster up some strength in his body, and tried to waylaid the fear, before he asked in a deceptively calm voice:

"Now that you know who I am, who are you?"

"That's not important right now. Right now. We have to leave immediately." replied the tall opposing man.

"What?...Why?" Sydney asked, his fore brow crinkled up in confusion.

" Two words... Ms. Parker." replied the male voice.

"Ms.Parker sent you to get me?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, and we don't have much time! What I need you to do is pack a few things that you'll need and come with me."

"Why should I trust you..."

"Because it's either me or the Centre."

Sydney was quite for a moment. Should he go with this man? Or should he take his chances with the Centre. And what about the people who needed him to look for them? He couldn't just leave. He had to look over Angelo.

" Don't worry, Mr. Green. Just get your stuff and we'll go." said the man. Sydney couldn't help but want the way out, but he worried about his son, and about Angelo. If they couldn't' get to him, they would surely go after his family.

" What about my son, and Michelle?"

"They're waiting outside, sir." Sydney's eyes widen in surprise. He shook his head. Maybe this wasn't some Centre trick. Either way he had to find out, if this only to get him and his family way out of the turmoil that the Centre created. He went with his gut and packed few thing. Then left with the man, who hopefully will led him and his family to safe place.

XOXO

JEFFERSON CITY, MO

Later the Next day, Mel, sat out on the porch of her newly rented house and sighed to herself as she watched her son play in the front with another boy that lived next door. She could only smile at the sight of him smashing his play fire engine into a Tonka truck. She loved looking at him, he was constant reminder that something good can come out of even the worst situation. She sighed to herself. They wouldn't be here long. This was just another stop on the way on their summer adventure.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang.

She knew without a doubt who it was. Only one person had the number to her new cell. She closed her eyes in silent prayer, when she answer the phone.

"Is it done?" she asked in her cold professional voice. A voice that even though she hardly had to use since she took this trip, still came in handy.

" It is. Everything went off as plan."

"Good."

" You owe me one, Parker. "

" I know, but thanks."

"Anytime. Take care of yourself, and watch your six."

" I always do." She ended the call, and got up from her seat on the porch, and went to her son. He looked up at her with is blue eyes that were so much look her's that it was like looking into a mirror. And she picked up into her arms and held him tight. Her family was now safe, ready to start their new lives with their new identities. Now Mel was free to let the past go, with no regrets, but save one. Jarod.

* * *

Now for your part! Go to the little purple button towards your left and click the sumbit review. Tell me whatca think! See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Hey sorry about the late update. Life got in the way. I plan to update 'The Ring' tommorw. So don't worry your pretty little heads about that. And I have some great news! I decided to change My host for the series site. It's located under: my home page link in my User profile. Thank you so much for the nice reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me. Oh BTW, Sam and Mel are going to meet VERY soon. So stayed tune!_

_Happy Reading!_

_Cateye._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: A interlude of sorts**

On P2L-131 Dr. Daniel Jackson was beginning to really love his vacation! He wasn't on some great wide beach, but in the desert. A place that was familiar to him, as breathing. He lived for the dry air, and the desert heat. It was home. Daniel was born in Egypt, which was the result of him being the sons of archaeologists. He looked around, and found a great Mayan ziggurat that was the temple for a Gouald that was impersonating the Mayan God Quetzalcoatl. He was in archaeologist heaven, and he spent the days, swifting going through artificats, and while he tried to translate the walls that were filled with cuneiform writings. Everything was going okay, intill he accidentally fell down a large pit, where consequentially the worshipers of Quetzalcoatl, liked to throw away their human scarf ices in. So for the next two hours Daniel laid unconscious in pit of human skeletons. Joy. The young archaeologist, anthropologist, and linguist was rescued sometime later by the Capt. Willis & Lt. Augers.

So his fun filled vacation's trying to decipher the ancient secrets of the people P2l-131 was cut short, by a trip to the infirmary, and a broken ankle! However when Daniel finally woke up, the first thing he noticed was a pair feminine brown eyes staring at him that could only belong to a one Dr. Janet Frasier. That made him realize that he was indeed in the infirmary on base. _Shit! Jack will never let him hear the end of this if this ever got out!_

"Daniel, only you could hurt yourself on a facile planet." said the petite doctor as she shook her head in disdain. What could Daniel say in response to that? He couldn't blame Jack, or the rest of his team. He had to face facts. He was infarct a klutz.

The only thing he could do was shrug his shoulders in response to that truthful statement,

" So you have: two broken ribs, a twisted ankle, and a concussion. I have to say this going to be a record for you." she wryly .

Daniel wished he could roll his eyes, but he didn't want to tempt his friend into giving her famous shots, with her big needles, that made even a big strong marine whimper and cry for Mommy.

"When can I leave the infirmary and get back to work?" he asked. He knew from her list of his injuries that they're where going to be a long time before he could even entertain the thought of going back to P2L-131, but an workaholic can dream can't he?

" Don't even think about Daniel! You're going to be off your feet for at least six weeks, and even then you're going to be on light duty intill those ribs are completely healed."

"Oh, c'mon Janet, six weeks is a little extreme don't you think?" he tried to give her the puppy dog eyes, but she had built up a immunity to it long ago, so she wasn't buying it. She gave her ever pointed glare that broke for no arguments. And in that moment he knew his hopes for a short infirmary stay was sunk.

"Daniel, don't make it a two months okay?" she threaten.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he mocked saluted at her. And all she could do was roll her eyes at the man. He was differently spending a little too much time with the Colonel.

"Can get Sam to bring my Laptop at least?" he asked as he pleaded with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Actually Sam isn't here."

Daniel blinked. Okay it was like, he looked at his watch-1030- and she wasn't here on base? Uh..something is not right here! Sam was much as a workaholic as he was. And she wouldn't leave the base unless--

"Did Jack ban her from the base again?"

"Yep, and you know what? She actually took an actual vacation. "

Daniel mouth was hanging down to the floor. His eyes bugged out underneath his glasses. As he looked at Janet throughly for any sign that she was joking. Apparently she wasn't from the look on her face.

" She decided to take a trip on her bike, the last time I heard from her she was in Witchta."

"Kansas?"

" Yep. "

" Wow. I mean Wow. I never knew Sam to take an actual vacation before."

" I know. Cassie was shocked, and a little hurt that she didn't spend the rest of her vacation with her, but she understands that sitting around the house all day would drive any one crazy. Especially her since she always have to be so active. "

He nodded in understanding. Before he switched back to the conversation at hand. "Um...er...Okay, so she's not here, but can you please get somebody to pick up my laptop. I promise to be good." he said as his eyes twinkled. If she didn't know better she would think he was flirting with her. She rolled her eyes again, and called a Becky Rush over and asked if she could pick up Daniel's laptop

" I want you to get some rest, and I'll check on you later." ordered Janet. Daniel smiled at her, and shooed her out the room. Then as he laid back in the bed, and couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sam taking an actual vacation. She deserved it. And besides the rest of the world could wait for at least a little while...

XOXO

Sam was glad she packed her bikini, because she was in differently need of it. She was at her hotel in Cedar Rapids. Dress to kill in her mini black bikini that she bought on her a bet with Janet a couple years back. Today she was a far cry from the straight lace Major, and instead, she was the sexy, and exhilarating Samantha. She grinned to herself as she watched heads turn as she strode over to the swimming pool that was apart of hotel package at the local Holiday Inn. She looked around the medium size pool and found a spot in the corner of the fence in area. She dropped her bag, laid out her beach towel and kicked back on the chair as she let the sun tan her cream colored skin.

And for a while she just sat there, not really looking, not really paying attention as time passed around her. Yet It was some time later when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She wasn't really alarmed, the bikini that she was wearing was made to catch a man's attention. After ten minutes of the constant feeling of being watched she couldn't help but try to find the person observing. Her gaze went to person to person each seemed to be occupied with their friends, or love ones around the pool. All expect one. He was a young man, no more than 17 staring at her from across the pool. He had dark hair, and dark eyes, and tall. Really, really tall.

She chuckled to herself and then she surprised herself by waving the boy. The boy a question, quickly averted his face in enough time to cover his blush. Then all of sudden another man walked over to him. He was much older, around the age of Gen. Hammond. He had gray hair and a matching set of brown eyes. The man started talking to the boy, and for a second the boy's eyes caught her gaze. And the other man quickly followed the young man gaze to her.

Which made her blush in turn.

The man and the boy abruptly finished the conversation and started to walk around the pool to her. And for a second she was nervous. She didn't quite know what was going on, and these people were strangers decided that her only option was to wait and see what was going on. And besides she didn't want to cause any trouble.

It didn't take long for them to get to her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I wanted to apologize at my son's rude behavior." said the older man.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I can't assure he wasn't being rude, besides I can't blame him looking with this get up I'm wearing." she admitted with a blush on her fair skin.

He chuckled at her. " Well I want him to apologize anyway, maybe it teach not to stare anymore. James..." he prompted.

"I'm sorry ma'am." James said sheepishly. She couldn't help but giggle at the young boy. He was obviously embrassed at being caught ogling her.

"That's okay, really. And don't call me Ma'am it makes me feel old. The name is Sam." she stuck out her hand to the boy, and he took her hand happliey with a smile on his face as he shook her hand.

" James, and this is my father Charles."

"Hello." she said as she smiled at the older man.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Sam."

"Likewise."

" Will as much as I would like to stay here and chat with you, we should go, before we miss our plane."

Sam smiled at the boy, and his father. " Well it was nice to meet you, both." Charles and James shared a look that she couldn't quite decipher, before they repeat their apologies and left. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that she would indeed she those two again. She didn't know where it came from, but she learned from past experiences that anything was possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Sorry, Just missed You**

Ferris, IL was a good old fashioned all American town. It had one high school, and one grade school. Most of the people who resided in the town went to Jacob's Chapel Methodist Church on Grayson st. on Sundays. They had the weekly ritual of going to the football game on Fridays, and they were god fearing, good Christian people. Yet the were also somethings that made Ferris different from small towns. The town was on the edge of lake Michigan, which is always a beautiful sight to see. Many tourist stop here on their way to Chicago. Most of them instantly fell in love with the small town and it showed over the years in it's yearly revenue.

In the winter it was usually a slow time, since most tourists seem to come around the summer months, but from June intill October, the town was filled with people. Each bustling to and fro. Children running through the open fields, and some even laying on the dock in the welcoming sun shine. A lot of came up here for the sailing , since the waters in Ferris were less populated waters than Chicago's south shore.

So life hundreds of tourists before her, she quickly was enamored with the small town beauty and shimmering lake that framed it's inhabitants in a splendid picture of natures beauty.. She walked into Dobbie's Candy Store on east third, and couldn't help but feel more like a child than her adult self. And right behind her, always in tow was the curious little brown eyes her son. He never seen anything like it. He wanted to touch everything, taste everything, and the only problem that their were too many things in the bright colored stored, and not enough time to eat it all!

Mel knew the moment that they walked into the store that she had to buy a variety of things for the little chap. And so they went to each bottle, that was filled with delicious looking candy. pixy sticks, candy corn, Popsicle sticks, sour pours (a/n My personal favorite!). They ordered ice cream Sundays, which again Oliver got over his face. And he didn't even look not the least sorry for it. By the time the mother and son got out Dobie's they were stuff to the gills with Candy, and Mel haven't felt as happy as she had at that moment, that was intill she felt a tug on her jeans.

" I need to go pee pee!" urged Oliver

Mel could only shake her head, as she lead the boy to the counter. She smiled at the kindly old man, with his white hair, and Chicago Cubs baseball shirt. Mr. Stan, the owner of the store was ever so helpful in pointing out the restroom.

"Just help yourself, dear." he said as he returned her smile. Mel waved to the man, as she carried her little buckaroo into the small bathroom. Of course, she missed the tall blonde walking into the store.

Sam had a long trip from Cedar Rapids. God had it only been two weeks since she started this vacation? She saw the country and she was happy. And she loved all the quality time she got on her bike. Yet she couldn't quite understand why she was in Illinois. Usually it wasn't her type of state, and besides she hasn't travel like this in a long time. Now she was here in Ferris, and she loved the little town the instant she saw it. She was about to go to the local dinner called Mimi's on the edge of town when she came across this little expansion of shops in the Center of town.

Dobbie's especially caught her attention. Any one who knew her well, knew her weakness for anything Chocalte (consequently anything sweet). It was the one and only downfall in her low fat diet that she was on. Not because she was well...fat. Far from it. Her curves were backed by one hundred percent USD muscle. Most of it she earned with her work out sessions in the gym, and running like a bat out of hell trying to get away from spare Jaffa that that her and her team seem to run into.

Yet atlas, here she was in front of store she knew would spoil her low fat diet, and she shook her head. Well what the hell? She eats pizza on a regular bases with the guys, what would a couple pounds of chocolate hurt? She stepped into store, and suddenly felt the cold hand her link touch her. It was different from what she was used to, when it came to that. It was literally buzzing, and the emotions were flying so fast she thought she might have to sit down somewhere.

"Is there anything that I can help with Miss?" asked the store keeper. Sam gave him a reassuring gaze and told him that she was just looking around. He smiled at her. The old man had to inwardly smile to himself. Look at his luck. He had two beautiful women in his store at the same time! And if he was twenty years younger, these women wouldn't have a chance!

Sam looked at the containers that held all her favorite candies, and she knew that she had to do some souvenirs shopping for Janet here, or she would never hear the end of it. She picked up a box of chocolates, and her favorite chocolate strawberry's and went to the counter to have them rang up.

"You're tourist ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm doing some traveling around before I have to go back to work." replied Sam.

"That's good. Everybody needs a little time off."

"I certainly agree with that." she smiled as he bagged up her items.

" That'll be 13.50, Ma'am." he announced.

Sam took out her wallet and handed over her debit card so he can charge it. He gave her the receipt and she signed her name and replaced her debit card in her wallet. She collected her purchases, and walked out the door, content to go on do some window shopping. Well that was intill her cell phone rang, and she as she walked out the door.

It took a little longer than she expected for Oliver to finally finish. Then she had the montemental task of cleaning the little boy up. His face was covered in ice cream. And all she could do was laugh at the boy. He was just like his father sometimes. Mel shook her head from those forbidden thoughts. Thinking of Jarod where get her nowhere. And she wasn't in the mood to ruin her and Oliver's fun filled day. She finally got out the bathroom, and the store was filled now, unlike it was fifteen minutes earlier. She piked up the goodies bag that she bought from Mr. Stan, and waved goodbye to him as she left to go look at the other cool shops around town. What she didn't notice was Sam who was sitting on a bench talking on her cellphone in very hush tones.

Parked in a car outside of Dobbie's was a normal locking dark green Acura . Inside the car was a not so tall man, dressed in a dark green polo shirt, and blue jeans, he looked from the outside a normal tourist. He was of a lean built, brown hair, and hazel eyes. He looked neither young nor old, about middle aged if someone had to describe him. Abruptly, the door opened and a tall leggy brunette, and a small boy nor more than four maybe five years old in tow.

A feral smile came across his face when he recognized the face of his target. His employer would be pleased. Instead of getting out of the car and Aphrehending his two targets, he sat back in the car. He didn't want to do this in front of nosily bystanders. So he continued to follow her in his car, taking pictures of the quaint family scene. Maybe if he was lucky, he could pick up all three. What Raine's would reward him for that. Maybe he would even get a promotion! The thought made him smile lighting up his face.

Instantaneously, his cell phone went off. He rolled his eyes at the damn thing. 'Just what he needed right now!' he inwardly fumed. He digged the phone out his pocket, and sighed to himself before he heard the familiar voice of his partner in crime, Daives. The younger man would of course want to alert the sweepers, as protocol demanded, but this could be a opportunity of a life time, and he was sure wasn't going to hand to some other chump on a silver platter!

He spent the next five minutes trying to explain where he was, and why he wasn't at the Chicago satellite office, doing the paper work that his job also demanded, which he explained about the lead that he had on the Parker woman and the kid. He also had to endure a lecture from the snot brat about protocol, which had the older man rolling his eyes. He promised to return to back to the office tomorrow morning if he didn't come up with any results.

When the phone call was over he couldn't help but sigh in relief. The man was such a goddamn stickler for the rules. He rolled his eyes at irony of it all, the place they worked didn't care about the rules of society so why should he?

His eyes followed his prey as they walked down the sidewalk, slowly and casually, laughter etched on the woman's face as she looked down at her charge in delight. She was beautiful. Breathtakingly so. He couldn't help but notice that she hardly resembled the 'Old' Miss Parker. She looked younger, and more at ease in her own skin. She still walked in confidedant strides, but the ice cold stare was gone. Pity, he had to take her for himself. The thought of all the things he would do to her sipped into his brain, and he couldn't help but smile. The smile was gone when invisible hand strangling him of all the air he had in his body, slowly but surely killing any life out him, and as he was about to drift into the oblivion of death he was sure he saw the most unusual set of eyes staring at him: The pupils were black as ebony, and instead of a round pupil, the pupil was a strange slit: Like a cat's eyes, and the Iris of the eye was the color of blood.

"You will never harm them." spoke the creature in a husky whisper, but he couldn't reply because he had already slipped into the grips of death.

"...Daniel, No I don't know why...look I'm not in the most secure area right now..."

Sam didn't understand it. How in the hell could he get himself hurt the way he does? No one could be that much of klutz? And now he wants her to try to help figure out a artifact that she only seen once. She snorted in the most unladylike like way. There was no chance in hell! She was on vacation. Vacation, dammit! And if wasn't a life or death emergency---

" Yeah Daniel I'm here, look I gotta go--NO, I'm not in Witcha any more. I'm Illinois. In a town right outside of chicago...Why am I in Jack's home state? Well I don't know Daniel. I didn't take enough time to psychoanalyze it...Okay I'll talk to you later. Okay, Okay Daniel. Bye." She snapped shut her cellphone and shook her head. If she didn't love that man like a brother, she would go back to Colorado alright...to strangle him!

She quickly got from the bench and head for Cashman's bookstore that was across the street. Maybe she could look for that new harry potter book that she forgot to pre-order. Hopefully she won't have to wait intill next summer to buy the new book. Bah! Yet Sam didn't even had a chance when what happened next...

Mel was walking across the street, on her way to Cashman's when she heard. A loud scream, ear ringing scream that could be heard through two counties. She looked over into the adjacent alley, and saw the form of a woman. She wanted to investigate it further, but she thought better of it, because Oliver was near. She ran into General Store next door (with Oliver in tow) , and called the police. However, what Mel didn't see was the figure of another woman kneeling beside the helpless victim.

Sam saw her first. She was about to cross the street, when she noticed a trail of blood on the ground. Sam, how was no stranger to seeing it, knew instantly that something was wrong. She ran into the alley, making sure that the perp who was responsible or anybody else who wanted to cause trouble was around. She knelled by the woman and looked over her body, and noticed that she was pregnant. Sam eye's bugged out her head. Of all the places, of all the times for this to happen to her, this had to happen now! She looked over the woman and found that she had a bump on the back of th leg and a long cut on the edge of her abs. Sam figured this is where the blood came from. Sam tore off her shirt (luckily she wore a muscle shirt underneath it.) and began to place makeshift bandages on the poor woman.

Suddenly she noticed that their were a pair of eyes on her, but she couldn't see anything being that she was behind the woman trying to figure out if they were any more injuries. After another long moment, she heard the sounds of the police sirens, and sighed to herself. She was more than grateful for a little help. As much field training she had, she still wasn't a medical doctor. The police men, and the paramedics showed up. And asked her the usual questions, which she was more than happy to answer. They lifted up the woman, who Sam found out that her name was Maggie Mullenson. The wife of the local ferryman Agnus Mullenson. She was reported missing earlier that day. And she would of died if wasn't for the help that Sam bestowed upon her. She just shrugged off the complement. She was doing what anyone else would done. She was no hero. Sam was just hoped that her trip to Chicago would be less eventful. Yet fate once again thought better of that.

The next day a swarm of sweepers pounced on the small sea city of Ferris. One of the many sweepers was a short man, with green piercing eyes and sandy blonde hair. They're were looking for the whereabouts of a missing sweeper, his partner Don Grayson, and to look into the lead on Miss Parker and her son. Although he looked that mother and son had left the town very recently Yet Davies actually was more than a little encourage by a confirm sighting from more than one resident of the little dinky town, a confirm sighting meant that they were close by. His thoughts went back to his foolhardy partner grew. They're weren't the best of friends, but many considered them a very good team, and a force to reconked with Chicago office.

Suddenly, a young sweeper approached him with a grim face, which told him more than he was willing to hear. He sighed, it could only be bad news.

"Sir, Grayson's car was found abandoned two miles due east from town, from the looks of it...it looks like his car was wiped clean. Nothing was found."

Davies shook his head. Great this all he needed! Now he would have the tower, and Raine's breathing down his neck. He took a deep breathe and looked up into the puffy clouds in the sky, while asking god for divine intervention. He was going to need it after Raine's got through with him!

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry about the very long update delay. Reason that Itook so long was I had to work out the kinks that I had in the the plot. And I still do, but I finished this edit tonight, and decided to go ahead and update it. It might be awhile before the next update, but I wanted to let you guys know a head of time. Oh, and for those people who want the behind the scenes extra goodies for the series, which I named it: The Kapaethian Series by the way. Please go on the website, and check it out. It's still in the construction phase, but you hear the news there first before you hear it here on Secondly, The Ring, and What midnight Brings is going on hitaus also, but I do plan on finishing it. Thank you so much for you're support, you guys! It means the world to me. Happy trails amigos!

Yours Truly,

Cateye.


End file.
